Turn Off Your Phone
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: "Turn off your phone, baby," he whispers into Isak's neck. The harsh light from the screen still glares at them, but he can see Isak's grip loosen and he just has to push a little more. Alternatively, the boys get it on, and I'm going to hell.


Isak Valtersen is a work of art. Lithe and bright. The hands that painted him took their time. Perfected every spot and curve. His smile, often times, is soft little thing, barely wide enough to show off his teeth. His skin is silky smooth and Even wants to touch and taste and -

Throw his damn phone out the window.

Ever since Isak started watching that goddamn show, he's been attached to the thing like a limb and Even hates it. It was fine, at first. He'd indulge his boy, watch a few episodes and send him relevant memes. Until he joined a million and two group chats that seemed to take up all of his time.

"Baby, you gonna join me for dinner?" Isak mumbles a response and it only makes Even's jealousy rear its ugly head. He tries so hard to be good for his angel, but he can only take so much. He's only human.

Except, whatever higher power that exists out there has gifted Even with wonderful foresight, and there are better ways to get Isak's attention than anger. A wicked smirk slowly takes over as he leans against the counter. He's taking in Isak's profile, his perfect thighs on display. Even's hand makes its way the front of his sweatpants, touch teasing.

It takes almost nothing to stir his dick, easily pulling up images of his beautiful boy under him. He moans loudly, wanting Isak to _fucking look._

And he does.

"Even, hva faen? Are you _touching yourself?"_

Biting his bottom lip he grunts in reply, hand shamelessly cupping himself. Isak crosses the room (still holding that goddamn phone) and grips onto Even's wrist.

"Without me?" Isak's pout could probably solve the world's problems alone and it makes Even want to give him everything. Instead he flips Isak around, pulling his back against his chest, stroking Isak's exposed hip.

Isak's head falls back on Even's shoulder, and for a moment Even thinks he's won, when the offending lump of metal vibrates, drawing Isak's focus away from him.

" _Turn off your phone, baby,"_ he whispers into Isak's neck. The harsh light from the screen still glares at them, but he can see Isak's grip loosen and he just has to push a little more. "That's it baby boy. Turn it off." His hand, previously toying with the edge of Isak's boxers slip under his t-shirt, ghosting up, up, up until he's got that pretty pink nub between his fingers.

"Even," it's a sigh, a warning, and a plea in one and it makes Even's head spin. "I can't just - _shit_ \- I was talking to them. Discussing theories, baby." He almost has him. Even licks up his neck, pausing to nibble lightly on his ear lobe. Isak's knees buckle, phone finally slipping out of his hands as he turns into Even's chest.

"There you are, angel." Even's voice is deep and teasing, allowing Isak to capture his lips (and his heart). His eyes flutter shut and lets Isak's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, not ready to give in just yet. "I missed you."

"I haven't gone anywhere." They stand together, breathing each other in. Even's hands roam the expanse of Isak's back, occasionally squeezing his ass enthusiastically.

"Felt like it." Isak pushes off, and Even whines at the loss.

"Seriously? Is this about the group chat? I swear I never meant to, like-"

"Shh baby, I'm only teasing. We're good. Horny as hell, but good." Isak's lips curl up beautifully and Even needs to taste it. He runs his tongue over Isak's teeth before letting it roam Isak's hot, wet mouth.

The sounds his boy makes are pure filth and they go straight to his filling cock.

"God, baby. You're so hot." Even can feel how hard Isak is and it's enough to make him delirious with want. "So good for me." They stumble their way to their bed, mouths and hands touching, licking, biting every inch of each other they can reach.

Isak's calves hit the bed, but Even keeps them upright, instead sinking to his knees, letting his hands run up and down the boy's thighs. He sits back as Isak kicks off his boxers and sits downs, running a hand through Even's hair. Leaning forward, Even lets Isak's musk wash over him. It's intoxicating.

He bites lightly at Isak's inner thigh, before licking a thick strip up his length. Taking the tip into his mouth, Even swirls his tongue along his leaking slit.

"Fuck, Even. Want you." Even pulls off with a loud pop, and meets Isak's gaze as he dips his head to take a ball into his mouth, hand working up and down Isak's shaft slowly. "Baby, need, _ah fuck,_ I need more."

"Can I -shit, baby- can I ride you? Will you be able to wait for me, angel?" Isak looks absolutely wrecked, mouth slack and body flushed. It's been a while but Even's been craving the feeling of Isak inside of him. He crawls up the bed as Isak pulls himself off it in search of lube. Even lays down, reveling in the effect he has on his boy.

"Open up, Evi. Let me see you." He obliges, letting Isak stroke his rim with cold, wet fingers. Even arches into the touch, mewling when he feels Isak pressing kisses against the tight ring of muscle. "Shit, have you been keeping yourself open for me?" The first finger startles him, but finds his prostate quickly and pleasure rolls through his body. It's always better when Isak does it.

Isak's tongue expertly alternates with his fingers, and Even's desperation sits heavy on his chest. It grows and builds and he _needs_ Isak inside of him and the three fingers abusing his prostate are just _not enough._

"Stop, baby. Wait, wait." Isak pulls away only to be tackled down again, Even's spit-slick, swollen lips chasing his own. "Need your cock, angel. Wanna be so full."

"You sure, Ev? I barely did any-

"I'm good. Just-just let me do this." Even straddles Isak, reaching around to grip his warm, pulsing cock, the need to be filled pounding behind his ears and prickling his skin. When Isak's cock is slick and glistening, the anticipation has Even's legs quivering. He guides the tip to his entrance, reveling in the feel of his boyfriend.

Slowly, so slowly, Even sinks down on him, aching for all of Isak, and _shit_ he means it. He wants it all, Isak's dick, his heart, everything. He rolls his hips, adjusting to the sting shooting up his spine. It's so good, he can feel Isak's shaft barely grazing that sweet spot, so _so good._ Even rests his forehead on Isak's, loving the way Isak is gripping onto his hips.

"Not gonna last much longer, Ev. You feel so good." Isak's slurring and Even loves how drunk Isak gets on all of this. On him.

"Me too. Want it hard and fast, baby." Even lifts himself up, as Isak drives himself in at just the right angle, forcing a sob out of him. It's so much. So full. Heart, mind, body, everything reverberates _Isak, Isak, Isak,_ and he's struck by how much he's feeling. He's crying, pleasure and love and something so raw, he doesn't know if there are any words for it.

Isak's pupils are blown, black and wild, sweaty hair matted to his forehead and he's beautiful. Even's orgasm surprises them both, white ropes of come coating Isak's chest, and Isak's isn't far behind. Even summons enough energy to clench around him, milking Isak of everything he has, before pulling off of him completely.

Even lets Isak cradle him against his chest, sated and exhausted. Neither say anything, enjoying the way the room buzzes with pure adoration. They're so in love and-

It's buzzing. Like actually, physically, something is buzzing. What the hell is- it takes Even a minute to register Isak's phone is buzzing somewhere on the floor.

"You gonna get that?" He's drawing patterns on Isak's stomach.

"Nah, fuck it. I need cuddles."

Even wins.


End file.
